


TimeForge

by Miriti1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriti1/pseuds/Miriti1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra and Kanan fight against Darth Vader when Ezra got hurled into the past to Coruscant. Alone and confused Ezra has to understand his purpose of being in the past before it's to late. However it's not so easy when trouble seems to follow Ezra wherever he goes. Furthermore keeping his identity a secret gets increasingly difficult with suspicious Jedi and Sith in the city. (First published on fanfiction.net with the same name, cheek it out there too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight

Erza stood at the platform of the imperial base of Lothal and gazed into the eyes of Darth Vader with his billowing cape and black mask. The mask sent shivers down his spine every time he heard that mechanical breathing and his fear intensified into a heavy stone in his stomach. But even in the situation he found himself, Ezra took some small comfort in having Kanan ready to fight beside him. Although facing Darth Vader when their backs was against a power converter was a horrible place to be in especially when they only had a thin bridge to fight on. 

“Ezra did you set the charges.” Kanan asked calmly while igniting his lightsaber.

“Yea I did, can we please call the crew and get as far away from this place, like right now.” Ezra nervously said and followed Kanans example of turning his lightsaber on. He let his thumb drift down to the button where his lightsaber could shot bullets, however he couldn’t use it since the short timelag switching to gun mode would be enough for Vader to kill him. Ezras fear intensified when Vadar approached and his whole being was screaming at him to run as far away as humanly possible.  

The hate, fear and disgust Ezra felt from Darth Vader made his whole body go numb, cold and shivers racking up and down his spine. If it wasn’t for Kanan standing right beside him he seriously doubted he would be able to stand.

“Ezra stay behind me!” Kanan moved in front protectively “be ready to run!”

“NO! Kanan I can help you, we can do this together!” Ezra would be damned if he let his master be captured again to the empire. He would fight beside Kanan even if the odds were stacked against them.

Darth Vader didn’t seem faced against their show of defiance and walked slowly forward on the small walkway while igniting his own deep red lightsaber. After having advanzed a few steps he stooped and looked at them through his soulless mask. Ezras heart quickened when he sensed the amount of malevolence Vader emitted and it made Ezra want to be anywhere else than the thin ledge he stood on. Every second Ezra faced Vader cold sweat was breaking out on his hands and making his grip slick and his legs wouldn’t stoop trembling.

 _Kanan needs me I won’t let him down._ Ezra thought resolutely and brought his lightsaber down pointing at Vader advancing towards them. Kanan was standing diagonally in front of him with his arm stretched out backwards in an effort to protect Ezra.

“Ezra I know you want to help but this isn’t a foe we can easily defeat.” Kanan quietly said while glancing backwards. Ezra became dismayed when he could see the same sort of fear and nervousness lurking behind the gaze of his master. It didn’t bode well if Kanan where that scared, but no matter what they couldn’t run. Vader would easily stop and kill them when they were moving around the thin ledge or escaping trough the imperial base. Also if they get captured then Rex, Fulcrum and the rest of the rebellion would be in grave danger.

“I know that! But we’ll need to do something, otherwise we are toast.” Ezra replied, his eyebrows furrowed and tried to see any sort of weaknesses in Vadars façade. Naturally he didn’t find anything, but even if Vadar had left himself open for attack it would only be a trap designed to lure them in. Since Ezra knew first-hand how powerful Vader was in lightsaber combat and force usage.

“Ok follow my lead.” With that said, Kanan charged at Darth Vader and the moment his blade touched the red lightsaber it seemed almost effortless for the Sith to divert it sideways. Kanan after having his blade diverted struck again and after a flew blows Kanan visibly struggled to prevent Vader from overpowering and cutting through his defences.

 _He won’t stand a chance alone, I need to help him._ Ezra charged at Vader with his lightsaber held in front of him.

But when the lightsaber was close to connect, faster than Ezra could react, Vader pushed Kanan backwards while moving to block Ezras lightsaber. Ezra immediately changed tactics, brought his lightsaber up and tried a vertical swing at the Shits helmet. Vadar in retaliation used his left arm to force push him hard into the control panel behind Kanan

“EZRA!” Kanan shouted and rushed at their foe and furiously exchanged multiple blows with Vader but he had no trouble keeping up and casually blocked or flipped away every blow his way. The control panel had cracked and buckled from the impact and hurting all over Ezra rose painfully to his feet. It was destressing that even with Kanan swinging at Vader with everything he got, Vader hadn’t moved an inch from his start position. It also seemed like Vadar was toying with them and only moved his right arm to intercept Kanan blows, he hadn’t yet gone on the offense.

Ezra felt his anger rise at the thought of Vader playing with them, he wouldn’t even speak or goad them like if Vadar was convinced they were easy prey. Ezra ran with his lightsaber at his side to where Kanan and Vader where fighting on the small walkway. The moment Vader reflected one of Kanan blows Ezra jumped in and tried to hack at the right shoulder. Ezra knew they were hard pressed to actually defeat Vader but he only wanted to find an opening so they could both escape. Kanan was quick on the uptake and immediately swung low at Vaders left knee. Sadly, it didn’t succeed since before connecting the Sith pushed Ezras blows backwards and swung at Kanans head which forced Kanan to duck backwards out of Vadars reach. Ezra took the opportunity and slashed at Vaders neck. But at that moment Vader turned his head to look into Ezras eyes, disregarding the lightsaber aiming at his throat. That behaviour wasn’t natural so the moment his blade was about to connect Ezra faltered and missed when Sith moved his head to the right, and hit him in the shoulder.

 _This isn’t good_. Ezra though the moment Vaders left hand shot up and enveloped Ezras throat.

Ezra tried to slash at Vaders hand and free his throat but Vader just squished harder and prevented any air from getting into Ezras lungs. Vadar used his lightsaber to slash at Ezras hand which held the lightsaber. It didn’t make him drop it but it did force him to deactivate his weapon. Ezra tried to kick and hit Vader in an desperate attempt to gulp the air he desperately needed. Ezra could see small black dots forming in his vision. He was franticly clutching at his neck and tried to pry the fingers away, all the while feeling his panic rising.

 _No no, I can’t pass out, we need to escape._ Ezra thought and tried to command his fingers to activate his lightsaber, but his fingers were too damaged. While he struggled Vadar effortlessly prevented Kanan to get anywhere near Ezra dangling over the pit. Kanan repeatedly tried to slash and hack at Vadar but no matter how hard or wild his swings were, Vader calmly rebutted every effort with his own red lightsaber. The Sith hadn’t said a word but Ezra got a sinking feeling that he wouldn’t hesitate to drop him to his death. It was also very unnerving that while he struggled to get air in his lungs Vader steadily watched him, like if he was a bug for display.

All of a sudden Darth Vader spoke in a dead mechanical voice. “Your life ends here!”

Ezras eyes widened in chock when Vader’s hand released his neck and he was force pushed out into the pit. When gravity pulled Ezra downwards to his death he looked up and saw Kanan on his knees, face frozen in shock and horror with his arm stretched outwards in a vain attempt to try and rescue Ezra. With sadness in Ezras heart he understood that he was about to die but reached out his hand to try and comfort Kanan.

 _Kanan goodbye, please survive!_  Ezra though and hoped the force would deliver his message and also his feelings to Kanan. Ezra felt much sadness knowing he would die and hurt Kanan and the rest of the crew, he really hoped Kanan wouldn’t blame himself and keep fighting against the empire. Ezra felt his fall speed up and he closed his eyes to the unavoidable. But then he felt a shift and all of a sudden it felt like he was sucked into a narrow hole with his body getting pulled in a thousand different directions. The pain was unbelievable and unfortunately he didn’t have any control over his body. So even if he wanted to curl into a small ball the only thing he could do was scream into the void while he continued to be pulled in every direction. It felt like a butcher was flaying him alive and the only thing intact was his pain centre that kept pulsating brightly and signalling immense feelings of pain all over his body. Ezra shut his eyes thigh even if the only thing he could see, feel and touch was darkness and pain. It didn’t really matter how long he was in that state but he could have sworn it was at least a few years.


	2. Waking Up

Then before Ezra knew it he fell smack dab into asphalt which hurt all over. _Auch did someone throw me out of a tall building,_ Ezra thought since it felt like he had impacted the ground falling from a great distance. Ezra still had his eyes closed but the smells and noises around him wasn’t anything he recognised on Lothal or any other world he had encountered before. _Why does everything sounds like an enormous beehive,_ he thought bewilderly. Ezra opened his eyes with great difficulty and the headache that assaulted him felt like a herd of rhinos stomping around his skull.

“GAH my head” Ezra moaned and clutched his head while he struggled into a sitting position. He sat there for a few minutes breathing deeply, trying to diminish the headache. _Ha great now I have to deal with this killer headache._ Ezra thought resignedly. _This day is officially one of the worst days of my life._ When the pain subdued he raised his gaze upwards and what he saw stooped him in his tracks.

“WHAT JUST HAPPENED, WHERE AM I!” Widening his eyes and slack jawed he could see that he wasn’t anywhere near the Ghost or on Lothal. No, he sat in a small alleyway and when he started to look around he could see big skyscrapers raising all around him. A bit farther away Ezra could also see a street crawling with humans and creatures of all species. For a while the only thing Ezra could do was just sit there and try to comprehend what he was seeing. _It doesn’t make any sense, I have never been to a planet with these high buildings or heard of one, unless…_ Ezra thought and he had this horrible foreboding that something was really wrong.

He looked down on his clothes and were relieved when he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, Ezra was still dressed in his usual orange flightsuit. _Ok I need to get moving._ Ezra was about to stand up but in his dazed state he used his injured hand and quickly toppled when his hand couldn’t take the weight. Noticing it Ezra immediately used some of his clothes to wrap his hands up so he wouldn’t lose too much blood. However, to make matters worse his throat felt battered and bruised and Ezra had a bit of trouble breathing because of Vaders previous chokehold.

“Where is Kanan.” It dawned on Ezra that he couldn’t see his master or feel him anywhere so he swept his gaze around the alleyway trying to spot him. Ezra couldn’t see anyone being there in the alleyway with him, neither the crew, Kanan or anyone else for that matter. But he did spot his lightsaber which laid beside him and Ezra picked it up and fastened it to his belt. _I need to find the others; they must be worried sick about me._ Ezra thought, wobbled onto his feet and started walking towards the street.

“WAIT KANAN WAS THERE ALONE WITH THE SITH, HE’S IN TROUBLE” Suddenly like a lightningbolt he realised something disturbing, that Ezra needed to find Kanan and the rest very quickly since they were likely in the grips of the Sith. _Or they are already killed or worse, we did face Vader together._ Ezra frantically started to look in every direction for any sign of Kanan, hoping that Kanan also ended up in the same place. Ezra delved into the force, trying to sense Kanan, reaching out to him with all his being, but no such luck.

 _No way I can’t sense him_. Ezra couldn’t keep the distressing thoughts and worrying out of his head since he couldn’t feel the usual link he had to his master, almost as if it was erased from existence.

“That Sith must have captured Kanan and are doing something terrible to him, I need to find the others immediately” Ezra said and still very worried for his master, he resolutely walked out into the street. Ezra was immediately swallowed up by crowd walking in every direction on the multiplied mazes of streets suspended in the air beneath the skyscrapers. There were no roads for cars instead they were flying on invincible airlines and skyscrapers filling every inch of the planet’s surface.  

 _This place is strange and it feels like I should recognise it._ Everything Ezra saw tickled some sort of memory, like he recognised it from a picture or something. He started to weave his way through the crowd but the more he saw of the planet, the more confusion grew inside him since he had never been on a planet similar to this. It seemed to Ezras senses that the whole planet was made out of skyscrapers like a big metal jungle. The comparison fit since Ezra had no idea where he was and felt unfathomably lost.

“This is bizarre, why am I on this planet when I should be dead or in an imperial prison.” Ezra knew they had no chance of getting away from Darth Vader and in hindsight it was stupid of them for even trying to fight him. Kanan and Ezra had no chance whatsoever beating him and it was clear Vader had only been playing with them the whole time. Ezra should have learned that lesson when they had first encountered him after the failed rescue attempt of Maketh Tua. But it didn’t explain why Ezra ended up in this place which was bustling with activity and buildings everywhere and no visible sign of both the crew and the Sith.

 _I can’t keep wandering around like a lost puppy._ It didn’t get him anywhere rambling around aimlessly so he decided to get some directions. He spotted street vendors at the side of the street screaming loudly to attract customers and started to weave his way to them. Ezra had to zig sack around in the crowd since walking in a straight line against the flow of people were impossible. He saw a vendor selling some jewellery and decided to ask him

“Excuse me sir, I’m a bit lost, where am I.”

“Oh you are on the Levrian Street, near the Pirians square.” The slim salesman that looked to be a bit undernourished with sharp features told him in a bored tone. It seemed like he was very used to tourists asking him similar questions every day. Frowning Ezra touched his head in an effort to remember if he recognised any of those words. It came up blank and he shook his head in frustration.

“Maybe this is some sick prank by that Sith, or maybe the emperor himself.” he mumbled to himself and ruffled his hair in an effort to come up with any sort of solution to his predicament.

The salesman apparently piqued up on something he said and asked “Oh sorry, what did you say again?”

“Oh nothing.” Ezra said dismissively and waived his left hand that wasn’t damaged. “I was just wondering which planet this is?” Ezra had a nagging feeling he knew which answer the salesman would give but it also gave him a deep sense of dread.

“Coruscant ofcourse!” The salesman looked flabbergasted by the question. “Aren’t you a bit too young to be out drinking?” He enquired further with narrowing eyes.

“What no!” Ezra said bewildered and knew the headache was coming back in full force by the revelation of being in Coruscant. It didn’t make much sense; how could he be on Coruscant so far away from Lothal. “Are you sure I’m on Coruscant.” Ezra asked again just to clarify.

“Wow you must have been on one hell of a party.” The vendor said matter of factly and started to scrutiny Ezra for some sign of alcohol. “Yes you are on Coruscant!” From his tone it was as if he spoke to a little child.

“Ah ok, thanks for your answer.” Wanting to avoid even more suspicion and contemplating looks, Ezra quickly made himself scarce into the crowd again. While trudged down street among the crowd his mind wouldn’t stop of possibilities and theories on why he had ended up on Coruscant. Thankfully even with his mind bustling to the breaking point the force seemed to take pity on him and after a while the headache had again subsided to a dull ache.

This was a core planet and Ezra definitely shouldn’t be here. It’s not just any Core planet but the one that the emperor rules the galaxy from. That’s why he had never ever considered going to Coruscant, since it’s practically a death sentence for anyone opposing the empire. Ezra knew that showing the least bit of Jedi abilities on Coruscant would have every Stormtrooper and inquisitors flock to where he was standing. That’s why he couldn’t risk standing and acting suspicious and getting caught would be the same as a death sentence. Also visiting or staying on this planet isn’t something ether he or the crew would have chosen in a million lifetimes. Therefore this must be the work of Vader or the emperor.  

“Ok this settles it, it’s definitely an experiment or a sick joke done by the Sith, they certainly are twisted enough.” Ezra though decisively. But he couldn’t really rule out other possibilities since he got the feeling that he should search deeper. There’s something huge he’s not comprehending. The usual feeling of the force has somehow changed, too much energy and life floating around even if he took into account the population all around him. Also shouldn’t a core planet be swarming with Stormtroopers and many imperial ships floating around in order to hold the peace. Well Ezra could see no sign of that, rather the opposite, many criminals and pickpocketers Ezra spotted seemed to be fearless and not afraid of the consequences if they were caught. It was usually a death sentence or a slaver camp if one where caught doing criminal activity under the empire. It ofcourse never stooped Ezra and the others of his crew but it wasn’t natural to see almost the same reckless behaviour on the Core Planet where the Emperor rules.

It unnerved Ezra walking around in broad daylight especially if there where people tracking his movements and waiting to snip him off. _If the Sith have put me here, they must monitor my movement somehow or at least marked where they put me._ Ezras head kept swimming with different theories and plans for what he should be doing. _Ah I know, if I want to find out where they have put Kanan and the others wouldn’t it be best for me to return to the place where I first woke up. And then try to follow a lead from there, it sure beats walking around cluelessly._

With the plan firmly in place Ezra turned around and started to make his way through the dense crowd to find some landmark which would help him find the alleyway. After walking for a few minutes it dawned on Ezra how far away he had walked in such a short amount of time. It also didn’t help matters that there appeared to be countless alleyways branching off the main road. Ezra stretched out his senses and he felt getting pulled towards the direction in which Ezra though the alleyway was located.

After an hour with fruitless searching he finally found what he though was the alleyway he had woken up in. He approached carefully not really wanting to warn anyone about his presence. It was difficult discerning anything different about this alleyway since it looked like every other alleyway he had passed, with clutter littering its entrance and the usual rundown appearance. But the force was telling him this was the correct alleyway and Ezra trusted his instincts. Ezra knew that walking into a place that was potentially monitored by the Sith who obviously knew his appearance was a bad idea. So Ezra considered his options and wondered if there was anything he could use to disguise himself with when he saw a vendor selling some hooded capes. He went over and waited impatiently for the the vendor to finish with his first costumers, then he bought a deep blue cape. He wanted to blend in but he refused to buy a black cape since it only reminded him of the inquisitor and that scary Sith Lord.  

When Ezra had put the cape over his body and face he went into the alleyway warily, he clutched his lightsaber and would be ready to fire bullets at moment notice. The small alleyway didn’t look all that threatening but Ezra instincts told to him that he would encounter something or someone and that’s usually never a good sign. After walking around the complex maze of alleyways and not finding anything Ezra started to relax but immediately stiffened up when he heard voices.  

“There is nothing here, are you sure we are on the right coordinates?” One male voice asked to another with palatable frustration in the voice. 

“Yes we are at the right place, but do you have any idea on what we are looking for?” A different male voice tiredly answered.

“The council sent out a few places where we would begin the search after all the Jedi had woken up after the collapse.” A female voice said. “We were sent here since it was apparently close to the anomaly.”

“We have been searching for hours in these alleyways, isn’t it best to look somewhere else.” The first male asked his voice echoing between the buildings.

“No it was here in this sector which the force anomaly emitted as it strongest.” The female voice firmly replied.

They were close, Ezra would see them if he turned in the next corner. Ezra gripped his weapon tighter and readied it for shooting or igniting. He could feel his hearth picking up in pace and creeped forward as silently as he could. Ezra squatted at the turning point and carefully stuck his head out a few feet’s to see the people talking to each other.

 _Hey are these Stormtroopers_. Ezra thought they had to be since the men talking to each other wore full plated armour in Stormtroopers style. The only thing a bit different was their helmets but the rest of their white armour looked exactly the same to Ezras eyes. _Why are Stormtroopers wearing different helmets, maybe that’s a special design for Coruscant Stormtroopers?_

But what really caught his attention was the female Mirialan which seemed human with the exception of the green-yellow skin and black markings over her nose. She were clad in a black dress and cape which made Ezra very wary since meeting an inquisitor alone isn’t very good for your survival. Not to mention when Ezra noticed the lightsaber it convinced him that she truly was an inquisitor. Ezra looked upwards to the distant rooftops or windows and hoped that there weren’t any other Sith hiding behind one of these windows just waiting to lure him out and punch down on their prey. When the female gestured to her companions to move further away in the alleyway, Ezra inched his head out to see where they were heeding.

Unfortunately, the moment Ezra moved his head the Mirialian had somehow seen or sensed him.

“HEY OVER THERE!”

Not having moment to lose, Ezra rolled to the middle of the alleyway and fired off three consecutive stun blast directly at the two Stormtroopers and the Mirialan. The shots impacted into their chests before they had any time to use their weapons, they feel with some very satisfying thuds. _Heh that would knock them out for a while._ He had only used stun bolts which would make them wake up after approximately and hour.

 _Zeb would have loved to take these guys out, and to clank the Stormtroopers heads together._ Ezra couldn’t help but think and when images of previous adventures and skirmishes with the crew against Stormtroopers cropped up in his head, it made him miss his family even more. He needed to hurry and find clues to their whereabouts so he could be reunited with them again or rescue them if it came to that. 

 _Hmm some of these techs seems really valuable, they may help me survive on this place._ Ezras mind couldn’t help but think. The only way he would have survived his childhood was by stealing and trick his way through life. Those habits were hard to get rid of even if Kanan discouraging pickpocketing, other than against the empire. But these Stormtroopers where a part of the empire so he felt they were fair game. He proceeded to take off their helmets since he always loved to collect helmets and wanted to study these new designs further. But he didn’t really expect the unconscious faces greeting him, identical other than some few minor changes to the hair and faces.

 _They look like twins, but why would they be in the same squad._ Ezra pondered on the question since usually the empire split up twins when they enlisted into the military, in order to better control their puppets. _No like everything else I have seen, something is definitely amiss here._ Both his instincts and the force where telling him that the answer of the men being twins from the same family weren’t exactly on the mark. _No wait_. Looking a bit more intently on the men he came to a conclusion _They look like clones._ He had heard of how all clones in the previous republic had an army of clones but because of their accelerated growth many of them had died or become too old for the empires army. Which resulted in the empire instead of using clones had inscripted normal humans from all walks of life  

Also the clones that where right in front of him looked too new and fresh to be veterans from the old republic. Ezra had meet Rex when they had tried to find help for a new base and since then both Rex, Wolffe and Gregor had joined the rebellion and helped them out countless times.

 _But that doesn’t make sense, the empire can’t make new clones._ It was common knowledge that the clones couldn’t be further reproduced since the DNA the empire used for cloning had become way too unstable. This in turn had affected both the production and the clones themselves which had made it impossible for new clones to be made for the empire. This was a relief to the Ghost and their efforts to try and bring freedom to the galaxy since a clone army which the empire commanded would have spelled certain defeat for the small rebellion cell.

 _Still these clones shouldn’t work as Stormtroopers or there is something else at play here._ The force where tugging at his mind telling him that he should continue to look for something else. He hoped the force where leading him in the direction of Kanan because without him he felt lonely and lost, not to mention being on Coruscant would get him killed if he stayed too long.

“Why can’t anything make sense!” Ezra said and brought his hands up to ruffle his hair in frustration and just wanted to shake his head at the whole absurdity of it all. He was on Coruscant with nothing looking or feeling right, the only man he had talked too probably though he was drunk. And now two clones and what he thought to be an inquisitor had been searching for something, which probably was him all along.

At the thought of the inquisitor he looked down on the Mirialan he had shoot and nudged her with his foot to see if she was in the verge of waking up. She still seemed to be in a deep state of unconsciousness which was a relief to Ezra since dealing with a force user for the second time in the day isn’t exactly good for one’s health. It also made him acutely aware of his injured hand and having to fight against an inquisitor in that state and alone would be a certain defeat. Ezra bent down to examine her lightsaber and ignited It. _Wow, the same blue colour as mine, but shouldn’t it be red._ It surprised Ezra to see a calming blue light instead of the scarlet blood red of an inquisitor or a Sith. _Maybe the Mirialan stole the lightsaber from a Jedi she killed._ The explanation made sense especially by her appearance. But when Ezra tried to feel her in the force, he only encountered a pulsating bright dote instead of the slimy, persuading power of the dark side. _This is surprising, she doesn’t feel dark._ Still Ezra needed to be careful since she obviously worked with the Stormtroopers and would have fought him if Ezra hadn’t shoot first.

But Ezra didn’t have any more time staying on the same spot to puzzle it out since his stomach was complaining about food and the fatigue of the day’s events had really started to weigh heavily upon him. Another reason to make himself scarce is the people he downed would soon start to stir and wake up. He also needed to find out what happened with Kanan and rest of the crew since he can’t com them or find them through the force. Ezra didn’t bother taking the Stormtroopers weapons since because they could easily take new weapons from their military and would just slow him down. So with the cape firmly hiding the lightsaber at his waist and the hood hiding his features he made his way out of the many twists in the alleyway into the main street and easily blended into the crowd.


	3. Confusion

“AN ATTACKER, WHERE IS HE!” Ahsoka leapt up from where she had fallen and unclipped her lightsaber and ignited it. She warily swung it in every direction on guard for anything else that could happen. She looked around and noticed that it wasn’t only her who had been knocked unconscious but also every other Jedi’s that had been relaxing or meditating in the room of thousand fountains.

The only ones still awake were the droids and other staff who worked for the Jedi in the temple. Ahsoka could see them fretting over different knights and younglings in concern, trying to wake them up. She yearned to help out

She had gone to the Room of thousand fountains on Yodas suggestion in order to better recover from her ordeal from the strange parasites influencing the clones on medical ship after the battle of Geonosis. Anakin, her master wasn’t with her since he was still in his room resting, she had a half a mind finding him and see if he was okay but knowing him he wouldn’t stay in his room for long after an attack of this size. She swept the area with her eyes and tried to find anything looking out of place but the room was as tranquil as ever and still emitted a sense of calm. Many knights and masters when waking up had the same reaction like she had and brought out their lightsabres and warily started to trudge through the flora and trees swarming the area.

Ahsoka had to be careful of all the other Jedi in the area that started to patrol the area, she didn’t want to accidentally get attacked or hurt anyone else. After a few minutes with trying to locate an attacker she emerged by a waterfall and there at the ground she could see a black bundle.

 _That must be the attacker._ She cautiously snuck forwards to the person still obstructed by the black cape.  

“HA GOT YOU” Ahsoka swung her lightsaber but stooped in mid swing, in the gloom she hadn’t seen that the face and clothes belonged to her Mirialan friend Barris Offee.

Surprised she was frozen in her attack stance with her lightsaber at her friend’s neck. _Ops that could have gotten real bad_ Ahsoka stood frozen with her lightsaber still poised to slice of Barris neck. After gathering her wits she deactivated her lightsaber and stood up from her attacking pose. Barris hadn’t stirred and was still unconscious so Ahsoka squatted and tried to shake her awake. After a few minutes Barris finally stirred and opened her eyes.

“Whoa everything is blurry, and my head hurts, what happened” Barris asked, clutched her head and tried to stand up, still dizzy from being unconscious she would have fallen again if Ahsoka hadn’t steadied her with her arms. Barris shot Ahsoka a grateful look and when her dizziness abated she pushed Ahsoka away and stood on her own. Ahsoka still felt a bit sheepish from almost killing Barriss and from the way Barriss glanced at her she must have noticed some of it.

“I don’t exactly know what happened, all if a sudden everybody in the temple got knocked unconscious” Ahsoka said and was really confused by the whole ordeal. _Jedi don’t become unconscious by no reason what so ever._ She pondered on the strange happening while she waited for Barris to dust herself off and take in her bearings.

“Well do you have a theory of what happened” Barris asked and looked at Ahsoka expectedly.

“My first thought was an attacker did this” Ahsoka answered honestly, still a nagging feeling made her elaborate. “Buut it does seem improbable that one person could do this to the whole temple or even a room full of Jedi.”

“You are right, I also find it pretty unlikely that we are dealing with just one attacker and if there was a group attacking the temple, an alarm would have sounded” Barris had her usual calculating look to her like she usually had when she was solving an hard riddle or case. Barris had a point and the alarm would have been noticeable when they woke up. _Or if an alarm had been sounded, it would have been the thing waking us_ Ahsoka thought and was grateful that there wasn’t an alarm assaulting her senses. 

“Not to mention it’s impossible for a group to knock every Jedi here unconscious at the same time” Ahsoka said and the more she thought about it the more unbelievable it sounded for an attacker to succeed in an attack at this scale. Having a whole temple or just this room incapacitated at the same time wasn’t just possible. And even if she didn’t know that this happened to the whole temple she could tell from the force that this was an event affecting the whole temple.

“Still it only raises more questions then answers, if there wasn’t a group or person responsible for this, Then what?” Barriss asked and Ahsoka could relate to her confusion since she was also burning with a burning passion of getting to the bottom to the mystery. _Also that this could happen to the Jedi temple possesses a great threat, who knows if this won’t happen again in the future._ She thought and her mind coked up images of attacks against the Jedi temple and worst case scenarios

“What is the last thing you remember before you were knocked unconscious” Ahsoka asked and hopped that Barris would remember something useful they could use to compare their experiences and find an answer to their problems.

“I don’t really remember much, but I do remember that the force was screaming” Barris said while rubbing her temple.

“Yes Yes! I remember that to” Ahsoka said excitedly “it felt as if the force itself was torn asunder” She stooped and they both gave meaningful looks to each other.

“Then instead of a group attacking, this must be some sort of force phenomena that severely affected us and the Jedi” Barriss finally concluded and Ahsoka could agree that some of that difficult riddle that Barriss and she had pondered on seemed to clear up.

Then something disturbing occurred to Ahsoka. “Wait! If this really is a force phenomenon isn’t this a lot worse, it’s not exactly something we can fight against.” She didn’t really want to admit but being up against something that made the force itself scream, isn’t something that could be easily defeated. But Ahsoka isn’t someone to back down from a fight even if the odds where bad, but knowing ones enemy was one step closer to defeating it.

“I think we should go and talk with our masters or one of the council members” Ahsoka ever the one for action wanted to find out some tangible goal she could do to help with the situation.

“I think we will find master Luminara with the council in the tower council chamber, she had went there to speak about the mind parasites found on Geonosis.” Barriss said and started to walk to the entrance of the room of thousand fountains.

Deciding on that course of action Ahsoka followed Barriss and after a while with a silent agreement they both started running towards the council chamber since they wanted to get there as fast as possible. _It seems our assumption that the whole temple had been affected was correct._ Ahsoka thought when they ran through the halls of the temple and everywhere saw people stirring from unconsciousness or holding their lightsabres in defensive positions. Both Barriss and Ahsoka had activated their lightsabres through their sprint in the temple so they could act fast if they really were attacked. Many times they had to stoop and explain their hurry with suspicious Jedi that had started to patrol the halls either alone or in a group.

The tension in the air was tangible and Ahsoka could tell that the event or attack that just occurred had shaken up the temple pretty badly. Jedi usually are really good at controlling their emotions but every time they saw or ran into another Jedi she could tell that the tension just kept rising. More unnerving by the whole situation was despite the temples uproar, the force felt oddly calm like a great event had recently occurred. Since the temple was so big it took Barriss and Ahsoka a good while going thought the halls and different lifts to arrive at the doors of the council chamber.

 _I hope we could help, or at least get to know some answers to what happened._ Ahsoka thought while she exited the lift with Barriss. She saw the two blue clad guards standing guard by the council chamber and when they saw Barriss and her approaching they crossed their spears in front of the double doors in a clear stop sign.

“HALT who goes there” the right guard spoke in an authoritarian voice and straightened up a bit, apparently trying to look more intimidating.

 _Haha what sort of line is that, it sound so cheesy._ Ahsoka bemusedly thought and hid her giggle behind a chough. The guard didn’t seem to notice or just ignored her reaction, deeming it more important to get an answer.

“We are here to see the council!” Barriss stepped forward and said in a voice brooking no argument. “My master Luminara is inside and had been with them during the knockout”

The guards faltered at that and gave each other unsure looks.

“We still need to check your identities, its’ protocol” To their credit they did have some sense not letting anyone in, but it was a bit irritating with their stalling. So without further ado both Barriss and Ahsoka showed them their ID.s and the guards opened the doors and together they stepped inside the council chamber.

The twelve council members who was present or in holograms sat around in their different chairs and was engaged in a heated debate. She immediately saw Mace, Obi-wan and Yoda in the middle and she also saw Plo Koon that had been a good friend and a mentor for her ever since he brought her to the temple. It surprised her how raised their voices were since the members usually are very collected and calm.

Many of the council members felt silent by Ahsoka and Barriss entrance. Master Luminara stood by the side and had listened to the council members speak to each other. They went over to the centre of the chamber since Yoda beaconed them over.

“Padawans, something to say have you?” Yoda asked and by the question Barris and Ahsoka give each other unsecure looks, they didn’t have much to say other than the council members themselves.

“No my masters, we are as clueless as you are, but we did go by many Jedi and younglings alike that was in the process of waking from unconsciousness, it seems to have affected the whole temple” Ahsoka replied and after she had said her piece they both went over to Luminara to wait and see what the council would decide. The master’s discussion started again and went on for a few more minutes. But then Anakin bursted into the Jedi chambers and from his gasps and obvious fatigue have sprinted all the way to the chambers.

“WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS THREAT” He almost screamed and with his fierce demeanour he looked ready to face down a whole army of enemies. Ahoska didn’t see that side of her master often but when Anakin did become like that, she knew he meant business. Ahsoka went to her masters side and touched his arm to make him calm down somewhat.

“Yes I agree, we should find a solution, what do you say masters” Ahsoka asked them and her determination shone through in both her words and posture.

“Agree we do, search parties we will send, hmm” Yoda answered in his typical speaking pattern that was unique only to him. Still it was a relief to Ahsoka knowing that the council and the temple would take action to a threat that big.

“Still it’s important that you understand, that what happened didn’t occur because of people but more likely an anomaly in the force” Obi wan said and leaned forward to see them straight in the eyes.

“Obi Wan is correct, we will give you coordinates where we believe the anomaly in the force originated from” Mace said and crossed his fingers “However these few coordinates are only an approximately estimation so search the vicinity of each place”

“Send out soldiers and many search parties, protect the city, we will” Yoda said and touched his cane to the ground in finality. Seeing Yoda so serious was a pretty good indicator for the seriousness of the situation.

“Anakin you and Ahsoka will search these coordinates” Obi wan said and handed Anakin a holopad with different coordinates they should search. Ahsoka saw the coordinates and knew they had much work ahead of them if they wanted to search every little nock and cranny which she knew Anakin would want. He was really anxious of getting out and finding the intruder or force thingy.

“Luminara and Barriss, you will each have a few soldiers helping you search in these coordinates” Mace said and handed Barriss and luminaria each a holopad with coordinates.

“Yes we will find evidence of this anomaly faster if we split up” Master Luminara said towards Barriss who nodded in acceptance.

After getting dismissed Anakin and Ahsoka went out from the council chamber. They didn’t talk much when they went out into the city since Anakin was too focused on the task at hand. It took them approximately an hour to get from the temple to the first coordinate and when they got there both Anakin and Ahsoka felt an energy signature.

“This is a weird energy” Ahsoka said quizzingly and tried to find where it emitted from, but she didn’t see any evidence in the direct vicinity. It wasn’t an energy she had sensed before and felt alien to her senses. It reminded her of the feeling she got right before she become unconscious, of the force being ripped asunder.

“Yes I agree, but it’s very weak, we are pretty far from its source” Anakin said after he had examined the ground and the walls of the small street they investigated. There wasn’t many people around which made it easier to evade unwanted questions. They continued to investigate around the place and even if they spent an hour doing so they didn’t find any more clues or indications to whatever they were searching for.

“Lets go to the next coordinate” Anakin said and started towards an air taxi.

“Do you have any idea what we are searching for” Ahsoka said and gave him a deadpan look.

“Noo, but I will soon have the culprit under arrest” Anakin answered a bit awkwardly and hurried up the pace.

“If it’s even A person, from what we know it could be a bug or possibly the wind” Ahsoka sarcastically said and raised her eyebrows at him.

“Don’t get snippy with me, I have everything under control” Anakin replied pointing a finger at her, daring her to contradict him. He looked a bit ridiculous trying to act all serious and knowledgeable when they had obviously no clue what they were searching for.

“Yes of course you have Master” Ahsoka sweetly said with and didn’t bother hiding her sarcasm. “No we are just looking for clues in thin air, but ofcourse you have everything under control”

“Ha, ha, I will let you know that… Ahsoka Look out”

At Anakin’s shout Ahsoka turned to look behind her and in a split second had brought up her lightsaber to block a laser bolt coming straight at her head. Ahsoka evaluated the group behind her, it was six people in worn cheap clothes that stood before her. From the looks of their blasters and expressions, they were used to violence and Ahsoka thought they were some sort of gang that ruled or terrorised the area they stood in. _hmm they don’t look all that difficult to take down_ , Nevertheless it’s never good taking chances. She started running towards them and when the gang saw her coming the all panicked and opened fire. She effortlessly danced through the multiple laser bolts coming her way and used her lightsaber to deflect any bolts she didn’t evade. The moment she arrived up close they all tried to bring their rifles and shot her and some brought out pocket knives which they swiped at her. _He these guys are small fry._ She scoffed at their low fighting level and in short order decapitated their weapons from them, using her lightsaber to make both the rifles and knives utterly useless. After the group found themselves weaponless they thought better than continue fighting. After one scrawny guy with a broken nose broke away from the fight and started running, the others were in close pursuit in their effort of trying to get away from the scary Jedi.

Ahsoka stood in the street with some unconscious guys lying at her feet with blood and other broken weapon parts littering about. She saw Anakin leaning at a pole and looking awfully smug while hiding a smile behind his hands.

“Well you could have helped any time” Ahsoka walked towards Anakin where he stood in pristine condition.

“Yes I could have, But I didn’t want to ruin the lesson” It was always amusing to Ahoska when Anakin acted all high and mighty

“Yea, Yea sure” Ahsoka waved it off and just continued walking past him.

“Well now at least you know what to do when meeting delinquents” Anakin smugly replied and went up walking beside her.

They continued to banter all the way to the air speeder waiting for them at the far end of the street. They went into the taxi and said to the taxi driver the coordinates for the next area. Ahsoka felt that they would have more luck finding something in the next place.


End file.
